User talk:PepsiCola99
—The CBW Community Team I've seen your story, Out of the Blue and into the Black, and it isn't bad. If you want me to make a full review, let me know on my talk page. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah. My bad. Terribly sorry. I'll fix it A.S.A.P. --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 03:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You're certainly welcome! Hey, why don't you join the Mibbit chat, that I and numerous others from CBW are on? :) Here is a link. Just put Liopleur" in the "nick" box that comes up. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 05:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hia there! I see you're somewhat new here, and I wanted to welcome you! I see Slice and TDG already greeted you, so you know some of the admins here. I've seen some of your MoCs, and they are awesome! Especially Gunner, I love his black/gunmetal color scheme. Anyways, welcome again, and if you need anything, feel free to ask me or any other of the Admins/B'crats! :D -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 16:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) i love you're MOC's you have the coolest MOC's! Brutaka1344 04:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I will. Do you also want one for Out of the Blue and Into the Black? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) All right, man. You should know that there's a pretty long waiting list for reviews, but since you're a pretty nice guy and the story's not uber-long, I'll try to get yours done quickly. BTW, have you read The Fairon Chronicles? I haven't done much work on it lately (what with school's end, social gatherings, my MediaWiki updates, and all), and I've been planning to rewrite a good portion of it before I leave, but the prologue's still up. Could you tell me what you think of it? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review. I have one question, though: I only have a prologue, so how exactly is too much happening at once? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 20:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review (so long as you've actually read the prologue and not just skimmed through it). I'll try to get to reading your stories as soon as I can. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 20:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks alot thanks alot dude, it means alot. Were Gunner's guns a version of Ganon's --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Well, as you may or may not know you can make links like Ganon, which makes them appear like Ganon, OR or you put this symbol: | (the shift option of the \ above the Enter button) after it to make it appear something else! Like this: Orange Toa appears like this: Orange Toa. Now for color, the way I do it is like this: Green text! which appears like: Green text! Knowing this, we can put both of them together! Orange Toa! is made by doing Orange Toa!. This now makes a link going to Ganon, but it shows the text 'Orange Toa!' with the color orange. Now, if we wanted a signature, I could do something like this: Liopleurodonferox, talk to me! and that is typed out as: Liopleurodonferox, talk to me!. You can do tons of stuff, and some people add things like , which is a link to a page that shows all of the edits you've contributed. Once you create your sig by playing around with it, you can add it on your Preferences page (which you can get by scrolling over your name and profile pic in the top-right corner) so then it automatically appears when you type ~~~~. If you need any help, please ask! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 18:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? Guess what? Liopleurodon is my favorite prehistoric creature! Want to be friends? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem, at all! It's my job, and I always love to help otherwise. Anything else, please contact me! And also, for your profile picture, is that the Liopleurodon from Walking with Dinosaurs? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 14:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No. It's perfectly fine. I just like some notification. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 02:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Liopleurodonferox. "It's a Liopleurodon, a magical Liopleurodon, it will show us the way to Candy Mountain." :P Thanks! :) But his head is just a claw with an old hand with two of the orange eyes. :P ids5621 Hey i saw some of yer mocs man. Optimdus is pretty cool. Is that an ids' drex shotgun you got there? Also was Brutakadux inspired by the crustainax? Heythanks I'm flattered I inspire you so much, and an ids inspire message would be helpful, but the message above wasn't from me :s --[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Wrath of the Xfinity! That is so funny.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Lol. xP [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 05:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ''Die...'' ''as you'' '' '' 02:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Hey Liople, its me Sulfeirus, I was reading your story on the Titan Lords and really liked it, but i'm confused were they created by the great beings or how does it work that they were made from their "essence," if I spelled that right lol, but if you could just clear things up for me so I can understand it better. Thanks for listening and sorry if I waisted your time. ''Die...'' ''as you'' '' '' 03:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Yeah go for it, I think a story about the titans would be great. Actually, the battle isn't the main part of the story. I plan to make it centered around another story I have in mind. The battle just starts it out. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I am trying to make it slower than most of my stories. They normally start with action. I'm just not used to it. But once again, I have it all planned out, and it just started. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, by the way, Lio. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Just love the Gunner Chronicles! :D I spent about 15 minutes reading what you've wrote. A few typographical errors, and grammar errors, but it's good! :) Beats me by 56.9% [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 05:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! :D I don't mind. Their heads don't look too much the same. Only the weapon on the head...... BTW, could you read and review TUP? I already read the Gunner Chronicals earlier today. I love it! :D Can't wait till the next chapter. BTW, you also need to work on spelling and grammar in it. Also, you left out a few words in some sentances. Also, it almost seems like Gunner turned bad, but that's jsut me....... New update on The Ultimate Power. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D I love the new chapter. I like how you said that they are: "All that once was and all that will be". :P "The door can see into your mind, the door can see into your soooouuuul!" :P I would love to see the MOC! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 21:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) cool! :D Put it on the Identity page when you do please. :D You can add to the Identity's page as you wish. ;) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) BTW, can I use a few of your characters? my story is most likely before yours. :P When is yours? is it after or before Spherus Magna was reformed? Mine is before and after. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) For The Gunner Chronicles. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 13:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Here 'ya go........ [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) WAW Sure thing! :D I'd love to write a chapter for it! :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sanok Bearers Hey, sorry to be all boring and nitpicky, but can we please not create categories like "Sanok Bearers" that usually have only minor relevance with regard to the article's content? Otherwise, we might as well list the colors of characters' armor, too. (And yes, that has already been done.) [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Remind me again why you used a prehistoric-alligator-fish-thingy for your name and avatar? Wait.........you never told me in the first place........ :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 06:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I never thought about a wiki like that. I could edit! Btw, I knew what the Liopleurodon Ferox was. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 06:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. And thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 14:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll do it. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can Ferahgo be a part of the RHA? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 00:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I have no problem with that. Baterra1202 Sure thing! :D BTW, do you want to use Sonare? He was a gladiator as a matoran. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 12:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) What exactly is an All-Stars version? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Can Spitor become a leader of the RHA? If not, can he at least be in your story? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 01:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, can Eluphaunt and Ballmalln be a part of the RHA? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And yes about The Elephant-like guys. Also, another RHA request, :P, Samukai. I am going to make an "all star" version of a Toa of mine. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's okay. Sorry if I offended you.. Just remember, 10. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 06:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but I'll have to build All-Star Rip-Off Sharian. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 16:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! *laughs evilly* --'''TDG (Talk) 06:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I made this for Buggin' Out Comix, is it okay with you? (I know the legs are awkward... :S) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 17:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) My new Sharian....for the avatar games. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I write a chapter of the Avatar Games? MoccerT 23:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Read the pocket demension section (Sharian's Page), because he's a little different than the original... ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) TEG It's okay, just make sure it's original. I'm sorry if I sounded a little annoyed on the talk page, it's just we've had problems with plagiarism of TEG in the past. Also, there are so many virtual copies of TEG on here it got a little annoying at one point. I'm honestly not bothered by The Avatar Games much, if, like I said, it'll be original. Also, I don't think I've ever actually spoken with you before, so I'd like to take this opportunity to say hello. I like your sig... '''Varkanax39 01:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I changed it to fit the description of the story. :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 01:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm working on chapter 10 of The Shadows Coil right now, actually. I've read some of Out of the Blue and Into the Black myself, you're pretty good as well. '''Varkanax39 01:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm, my dad knows how to put backgrounds in pictures, but the Bio's background has to be a solid/light blue background, and it has to have no shadows. And it has to be flat. Then, my dad can make it have a different bkgnd. What picture would you like to use? MoccerT 01:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ummm. could you get a picture of that Gunner with a blue background that has NO shadows? I'll ask Bug the same for Sharian.... MoccerT 01:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) From the Master of Paradox (Me) and Assembly (TerrificGravityFalcon)![[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Did that chapter; sorry it took so long. [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 20:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. :D [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 01:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, Xantaxa539 here, I'm glad you like Krillox, thanks for liking him! =D Oh, i have no idea how to make a link to my page with my signiture, or in any other way to that matter... =S Enter the portal... 10:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) How's this for Ch.3? MoccerT 16:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Die...' 'as you' ''' '' 00:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Hey Liopleurodonferox, I was wondering if you would be willing to let me put the Titans in the god-like section of my God page? ''Die...'' ''as you'' '' '' 00:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Thanks, I was just going to put them in the "god-like" section which states they are not acutal deities or gods, but their powers are great enough to give them a god-like status. You see I'm going around trying to gather all gods, god like beings, and devine races and creatures on CBW so they can be easily found and neatly catagorized I guess. Wikifying On the Chirox Chronicles Part 1, there was a link to a real Vamprah page on this wikia. I need to remove it because that is not the real characters name bu the character is imposing Vamprah. So I need to remove the link. Sorry for the hassle. Kylma300 03:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you describe what a fiction info box is? Sorry if I'm being annoying. I'm only used to editing canon pages for typos. Kylma300 03:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. If you could add that please that would be great. I haven't gotten used to this yet. Kylma300 04:05, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you. For the no image available, do you take the image part away? Kylma300 04:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No I mean when you're in Source Mode, do you get rid of the image=| part? It's so I know next time. Kylma300 04:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay. Thanks for the help though. It came in handy for me. Now I know how to do it. Kylma300 04:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yonex A new one is coming august. Yonex will be there as a main character [[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't like entering my own stuff for featured images or articles, it feels kind of like cheating. Still, thanks for telling me that you liked the picture. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Yeah, I've noticed that there aren't any rules stopping people from doing that. (But I said it felt like cheating) Still, nice to speak to you again. Have you read the latest chapter of Frozen Calling? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! No, actually, I use coding. Edit this page to see: User:Makuta Tarkairadan/Gold Star. MoccerT 15:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Take out the |thumb in the pic part. Also, make a page for it like this: User:Liopleurodonferox/Uber MOC. MoccerT 18:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) These are the differences With |thumb. Without |thumb. Yeah! Good job! Also, have you read ch. 13 of The Ultimate Power? MoccerT 18:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) True I suppose. I might enter it if you think it's good. Do you think that [ this] or [ this] might also stand a chance? By the way, thanks for the award! It really means a lot that you like my MOCs. :P I guess I should start making awards. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Thanks you but I'm afraid I'm no match for Ids. Ganon dwarfs all of my creations. :P Still, that's very kind of you! Tell you what, I've got an upcoming MOC named Tourik who I will be using in future. How about if I dedicate him to you and use him to represent you in my story? :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Then it's a done deal! :P I hope to introduce him into my story in the serial that will follow Whispers in the Dark - which will be called Judgement Day. He's going to be awesome, plus I plan to have him as the Elda wearer from Jovan's team. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Hey, Is it okay If I use my Xartak model in a contest on another website? By the by, nice chapter! [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 22:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you! I'm going to enter the 2011 Bio Cup on MOCPages! >:) http://www.mocpages.com//group.php/17766?action=accept&who=78050 I hope I get an easy opponent at first though. :S Welcome to the 2011 Bionicle Cup! Before you proceed to any of the topics, make sure you read the rules: The Rules: Please read and understand all the following. If you have any questions or need clarification on something, be sure to ask it on the topic of the round of your doubt or in the questions topic. 1-This is a LEGO Technic/Bionicle/Hero Factory contest. LEGO System parts (that's bricks) should be kept to a minimum. No glued, painted or modified pieces of any kind are allowed. The games will open with a "free for all" qualification. The winners will be inserted in the rosters for the actual tournament. 2-Each of the starting rounds will last a week. 3-A valid entry can have any title, but you must indicate in the description box that it's for the 2011 Bio Cup, also adding to which round it belongs and which category of that round it belongs. It must be added to the group and you have to put a link to your entry in the appropriate "Entry thread”. The entry thread is only meant for your entry, and not for anything else, if you have anything to say be sure to do it in the General Conversation Topic, or if you have a doubt, in the round topic. 4-Your entry must fit the assigned theme. 5-The pictures must be clear, focused and with decent lighting to allow the judges to see it clearly. A clean background will be appreciated. 6-Each round will be a MOC-off against your assigned opponent. The winner moves up, the loser falls down. When you're the only one left, you’ve won. 7-Each MOC will be judged on a scale of one to ten by five judges. A zero will be assigned by a judge only if he thinks the entry is out of theme and/or breaks a rule, but with no grounds for DQ. 8-All builds must be new ones. You are not allowed to use anything that you have already posted before the round begins. 9-Your entry must be posted by 11:59 PM MOCpages time on the due date. No late entries will be accepted. You may start building your entry as soon as the round is announced and posted I didn't figure as much, but I thought you might want to know a ''little more about the contest. [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 23:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Firelord's helmet (Drilldozer has a lighter-toned version of it, too) [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 05:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Corruption Hey! Can I use Gunner in a story I am writing? see the blog here: User blog:Makuta Tarkairadan/Characters (Mainly Toa) Needed! MoccerT 16:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I already made a corrupted Gunner just in case, but JTLYK, he ''is supposed to look thin and creepy. :P BTW, those two pics on the blog MAY be Matrix corrupted. BTW, I don't have to use this MOC, you could make one of your own, and make him cool. Or there could just not be a MOC for him..... MoccerT 16:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Award I saw you posted the award on Matoros talkpage and it said Master Lewa.... I- is- is that ME???????? W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk